


Children of War

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chases, Reconnaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Shamir is sent to do reconnaissance in Enbarr to find Rhea. She is spotted by Petra, and a chase through the city begins.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Children of War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabbles. prompt: unwanted attention
> 
> This was originally going to be just Shamir getting spotted and outrunning a few soldiers in the woods or something, but then I decided it would be cooler to have her running from Petra.

It was times like this that Shamir wished she had never left Dagda. She looked over her shoulder, hoping she had managed to lose her pursuer.

Unfortunately, years hunting in Brigid made Petra particularly hard to get away from.

Why did it have to be Petra? Shamir was supposed to be on a simple reconnaissance mission, just go in, see if Rhea is being held in the capital, get out. Of course there was risk, but Shamir could outmaneuver just about anyone that would be following her. Unfortunately, Petra was one person who might be able to catch her. 

Why had Petra chosen that brief moment when Shamir had been exposed to turn around? Shamir cursed under her breath. The chase had started immediately, and she had been running non-stop for almost 10 minutes. She darted down an alley, then quickly jumped onto a low rooftop, laying flat and concealing her presence as she had trained herself to do. Petra entered the alley a few seconds later.

Shamir heard the young woman’s footsteps, almost imperceptibly quiet. Petra was slowly walking down the dark path, presumably listening for any hint of where Shamir had gone.

“I am not wanting to be doing this. Please show yourself to me.” Her voice was close. Shamir had to resist the impulse to peek over the edge of the rooftop she was on. 

“Shamir, if you are coming quietly I can assure you will be unharmed. Please.” Petra was just underneath her. Shamir tensed, preparing to begin running again. She began a count of 3, at which point Petra should be far enough past her hiding place that Shamir would be able to escape and possibly lose her pursuer.

One. Shamir exhaled slowly, emptying what was left in her lungs. The stone roof began to feel warm under her back. A bead of sweat tickled her temple.

Two. She inhaled silently through her nose, preparing to burst out of the alley. Her fingers arced so only the tips were still touching the surface beneath her, tensed to push her body upward as quickly as possible.

Three! With blinding speed, Shamir pushed herself up and jumped off the roof, rolling into a sprint heading toward the end of the alley. Behind her, Petra cursed, scrambling to catch up.

“Why are you working with them, Petra? Of all the students, I thought you would be the most opposed to this. Do you not remember what they did to our homes after the war? You may have been young, but I remember the war all too well.” Shamir jumped down a small flight of stairs, shaking her head to clear her thoughts of what she had lost 10 years ago. They were nearing the city’s border, maybe Petra would stop chasing if she could make it that far.

“Do not be lecturing me on the war. You are not knowing anything about me. Everything I do is for the bettering of Brigid’s future!” Petra was uncomfortably close behind Shamir now. Her voice sounded like it was catching up, rather than falling behind.

“So you side with the ones who killed your father?” Shamir hoped that Petra would slow at the memory of her father. She must have miscalculated though, because a second later Petra slammed into her, and the two tumbled down the paved stone street. 

“Do not be speaking of my father! I know what I have lost, I just am not willing to be losing anything else. I will be doing Edelgard’s bidding until Brigid’s future is safe, because that is my duty.” Petra was on top of Shamir, pinning her arms to the ground and straddling her waist. 

“I understand, you’re protecting your people. However, I have people to protect, too. I have people I have lost too. You and I aren’t that different. So why don’t you join us and we can secure Brigid’s future together.” 

“I cannot be doing that. I have sworn loyalty to Edelgard. There is no other path I can be taking.” Petra’s grip loosened. Was she tired, or was she purposely giving Shamir an opening to escape?

“What happens to Brigid if Edelgard loses? Have you considered that?” 

“If Edelgard loses, I will have to be hoping that someone on the side that is victorious will be understanding of my position.” Shamir was sure of it now. Petra’s grip was relaxing. She was giving Shamir this chance to escape because she knew Shamir would make sure nothing happened to Brigid.

“I understand. You do what you have to do to survive. Just take care of yourself.”

“You as well, Shamir.”

Shamir made a show of breaking free from Petra’s grip and slamming the Brigidian Princess to the ground before bolting away. She left Enbarr and began the long journey back to the monastery, where Alois and the others would be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/John_D_Coop?s=09)


End file.
